GLTAS Continued
by phantomwolfblue
Summary: Summary: Basically how I think GLTAS should have continued. I am opened to advice for it from other fans, but please read it first.
1. Intro

_GLTAS Continued_ is how I think Green lantern the animated series should have continued but containing my OC's. It is placed six months after the series finale, Aya is still missing, Razer is still looking for her, Kilowog is still training newbies, and Hal is still the reckless green lantern and player we all know and love. But when Hal's niece becomes a green lantern, she helps bring the old gang together (besides Aya) in order to find Aya and she even makes her own gang along the way.

This story will be filled with action, adventure, drama, romance, sorrow, humor, confusion, OC's, and best of all, poozers.

AN: Yes, I have decided to do GLTAS fanfictions, I have actually wanted to do this ever since I watched the show and thought of it but have finally put it into action. I do hope to get up a chapter this week and I will even if it is in two parts. I really hope that you, the viewers, like this, and if not, then I am sorry. Now, R&R, I love you all, good night (mic drop, moon walk)


	2. New beginnings, New Jordans part 1

GLTAS Continued

* * *

Summary: Basically how I think GLTAS should have continued. I am opened to advice for it from other fans, but please read it first.

* * *

AN: I am so so so sorry, I have not been able to post anything but I have been super busy so I will try to pick up the slack around thanksgiving so be aware around thursday. Also I wish to give a shout out to juliette01 for her help with this chapter which I hope she likes, now, on with the show.

* * *

Chapter 1: New beginnings, New Jordans part 1

* * *

Hal knocked on the wooden door in the apartment building, and after a moment it was answered.

"Uncle Hal!" Exclaimed the answerer.

"Hey Deej." He replied and they shared a hug.

Deej is a fifteen year old girl with almond brown shoulder blade length hair, brownish hazel eyes, and caucasian skin, about the height of Hal's shoulder. She had on a forest green short sleeve dress that ended at her mid-thigh, a black vest over it, silver capri's and sleeves that ended at the middle of her forearm, and silver glittery ugg winter boots.

"Come in to casa da DJ." She said disengaging from the hug motioning to the inside of her apartment.

"Thanks, it's good to see you again." He replied entering and she shut the door behind him.

"I am surprised to see you though. I thought that you are always busy with work or on business trips?" DJ asked.

"Well can't an uncle visit his niece every once in awhile?" He asked shrugging his shoulders.

"Y'know what, I don't care, it is nice to see you again. Want a drink?" DJ asked walking towards the kitchen.

Before Hal could respond, his ring started to blink green which he noticed immediately.

"Really?" He asked aggravated by the timing.

"Yes, really, do you want a drink?" DJ asked confused again opening the fridge.

"Um, sure, water please." He said putting his ring into his pants pocket so DJ wouldn't see it glow, figuring whatever the problem is, it can wait until later.

* * *

For the past 45 minutes, Hal and DJ have been catching up, and Hal managing to make up believable stories for what he did in his job when he was really on a mission. They are currently in the living room, DJ on the couch and Hal in the chair facing the window to the fire escape.

"So, are you and Carol together or not?" DJ asked with them on the subject of Carol.

"I am confused about that as well. But tonight I'm having a daaaa..." He started to say but was startled by seeing Kilowog through the window.

"Uh, what's wrong?" DJ asked starting to turn towards the window.

"Nothing, just, I need some fresh air." He responded making gestures towards the roof so Kilowog would know to go up there which he did get. Hal went up the fire escape to the roof where Kilowog was waiting, arms crossed.

"Jordan, the council wants to know why you shut your ring off and want to see you now." Kilowog stated.

"Look, I'm visiting my niece right now so tell them, I'm just gonna have to take a rain check. Hal responded.

"Um Jordan." Kilowog said uncertainly.

"Dude, it's just an expression that means I need to reschedule." Hal said figuring that is what Kilowog was gonna ask.

"Hal…" Kilowog tried again but was cut off.

"Look, I know there gonna get mad but they hate me enough so I don't see the damage."

"HAL!" Kilowog yelled annoyed.

"What?" Hal asked to which Kilowog pointed behind him, to where DJ is standing on the fire escape.

"Uh, hey, Deej." Hal said slowly and uneasily trying to sound calm.

"What's going on?" She asked stepping onto the roof.

"Uh," Kilowog started but was then cut off.

"Who is this, man, pig, thing" DJ asked tilting her head slightly.

"Pig man?" Kilowog asked angrily. "Why you little…" He started and started to walk over to DJ.

"Woah, woah, woah, buddy, cool it. She just hasn't seen, someone like you before." Hal said standing between his friend and niece trying to avoid the word alien.

"Yeah, real aliens look way cooler than the one social media come up with, especially a green lantern." DJ said which surprised both males. "So, will someone give me an explanation. Y'know what, Mr. Heckles will be up in a few minutes to scare the pigeons, let's talk in my place." She added, walked to the fire escape and started to go down it.

"Wait, how do you know about green lanterns?" Hal asked following the girl's lead.

"Jordan!" Kilowog exclaimed, the party going to the female's apartment

"Deej, how do y'know Kilowog is a real alien, and about the Green lanterns." Hal asked climbing into the apartment, DJ heading to the fridge.

"Well, for Kilowog, you just admitted it." Deej responded opening the fridge.

"Nice going Jordan." Kilowog criticized trying to get into the apartment but stuck in the window.

"And everyone knows about green lanterns. Ever since that one, um, gardner guy." She said pulling out tupperware that look like the kind you use for brownies.

"Guy gardner." Hal corrected and Kilowog managed to get himself through but with a big thud and grunt and DJ put the pan into the microwave and started to heat it up.

"Jordan, the council wants to see you now or there gonna be madder at you than they already are." The bolavaxian warned picking himself up.

"So, there mad at me all the time." Hal countered walking to the couch, jumping over it, taking a seat and resting his feet on the coffee table. "I say we just stay here and relax." The microwave beeped and DJ took out the dish.

"Hal, seriously?" Kilowog asked aggravated.

"He may be jokester but relaxing isn't one of the things he jokes about. Plus, I got a lot of leftover meat and you look like the kind of guy who likes meat." DJ added setting the dish on the coffee table. She took off the lid to reveal an assortment of various meats. She looked up and say Kilowog drooling and smirked.

"Well, only for a bit." He stated picking up a piece of steak and sitting next to Hal on the couch.

"Okay than, since you're staying," She started to say sitting criss cross in the chair Hal sat in earlier. "Time for a Q&A, Green Lantern edition. Question 1. For Kilowog, kinda more about you, what do you eat exactly?"

"Munktor, some of the best grub, ever." He said grabbing another piece of steak.

"What's Munktor?" DJ asked tilting her head.

"Basically a weird looking bug." Hal informed to which DJ nodded.

"Really Hal?" Kilowog asked with a glare.

"Okay, next question, it's for both of you. How does it feel to fly?" She asked, hoping a fight wouldn't break out from the whole munktor thing.

"Well, it's kinda like flying a jet, except you can feel the wind in your face, landing is easier, and if you crash, you won't explode." Hal answered picking up a chicken wing and DJ laughed at his response.

"How about you Kilowog?" DJ asked.

"Well, feels like you're lighter than air, like anything is possible, as if, everything is perfect and can't go wrong." He answered.

"Cool. Next, wait is the longest mission you guys have been on?" DJ asked leaning back in the chair.

"Either, battling the red lanterns or the manhunters." Hal answered recalling those times.

"Yeah, with the reds, we were stuck in frontier space thanks to your hot-shot uncle." Kilowog added and they all shared a laugh.

"Okay, okay. But, you have to admit, we had some fun times on the interceptor." Hal countered and DJ became more intrigued.

"What's the interceptor?" She asked tilting her head leaning forward.

"It's this ship we borrowed…"

"Stole"

"Borrowed, without permission. It was definitely cool, the coolest thing about it was Aya." Hal said and a solemn feeling feel upon the room.

"Who's Aya?" DJ asked again putting her elbows on her knees, holding her head in her hands.

"Better get comfy, this is gonna take some time.

* * *

Three hours later:  
"Okay, let me see if I get this. Aya, is, was, the AI for the interceptor, the ship you guys, 'borrowed' to go into the frontier space to fight the red lanterns." DJ started, staring at the two males.

"Yup." Kilowog agreed.

"Once there, you guys helped a GL who was being attacked by two red lanterns, one of them being Razer a future crew mate, and attacked again later which caused you to be stuck in the frontier. And the GL you helped died saving his planet and you guys managed to save the people and got Razer but as an enemy still."

"So far so good." Hal assured.

"You guys then took him to an asteroid prison, where you were captured and he saved you and made him a crew member. After this, you guys helped a guy who was about to be sucked into a pinhole and Aya created a body for herself and started to become more like a person."

"Correct." Kilowog.

"After a few more months, you guys were finally able to defeat the red lanterns,met blue lanterns and star sapphires, learned aurem isn't good for Aya, and she and Razer started to develop feelings for each other."

"You're on a roll." Hal.

"After a few months, you got upgraded to honor guard, discovered the manhunters. With them, the council wanted you to help get rid of them, and requesting the interceptor, found out Aya was about to be killed and rescued her."

"Keep going." Kilowog.

"After a confrontation with the anti monitor, you went to odym to get help from Ganthet, and found Razer, a little problem occured between him and Aya but was resolved after she was shot by a manhunter and he destroyed it with ease, also joining back up with you guys."

"Bingo was his nameo." Hal

"Then, there was manhunter on Ysmault and when the guardian there saw Aya, she was mad, you guys took care of the manhunter, ran into the anti monitor, thought Aya died and Razer told her he loves her, and when she came back, he shot her down which caused her to shut off her emotions, blew off the anti monitor's head, took over his body and became evil."

"Or as Hal said, bat guano nuts." Kilowog.

"You guys and Razer than were searching for a way to turn her back and found out that she is actually a living being, but when she became too out of control, the whole green lantern corps were sent to take her and her army out, luckily Hal told her the truth and it was really Razer that caused her to turn back but she sacrificed herself to fix what she started and ever since than, Razer has been searching for her know that somehow, she is still alive." DJ finished.

"Yup, that's pretty much it." Hal said and DJ noticed Kilowog looking at her funny.

"Everything okay Kilowog?" She asked raising a brow.

"I feel like I have seen you before somehow." He said and she looked shocked.

"Um, no. No you haven't, Hal why's you ring blinking?" She asked trying to change the subject and Hal noticed his ring blinking very brightly in his pocket. He took it out and the ring had a voice come from it requesting him immediately.

"Well, gotta go, come on Kilowog." He said and both men left the apartment, but not before Kilowog grabbed another piece of meat.

DJ let out a sigh thinking about Razer and Aya, then something popped into her head that she classified as, a Hal idea.

* * *

"Honor guard Hal Jordan, you disregarded us when we called you here earlier, when we sent sergeant Kilowog, you disregarded us once more, and it took this long for you to come. What do you have to say for yourself?" Appa asked very angrily.

"Hey, in my defense, I was in the middle of something important." Hal retorted nonchalantly.

"And what might that have been?" Appa asked once more, his anger rising.

"I was visiting my niece, DJ, who I haven't seen in months.

"You mean green lantern DJ?" Salaak asked and this question confused Hal.

"What are you talking about Salaak?" He asked turning to his friend. Salaak typed a few things into his console and a hologram of DJ came up but in a green lantern outfit.

"I knew I recognized her!" Kilowog exclaimed pointing to the hologram.

"She's a GL?" Hal asked perplexed by this info.

* * *

In the bay where the interceptor is stationed, a shadowy figure, was sneaking from the doorway to the ship as quietly as possible. The figure used there ring to gently open the ramp and entered the dark ship. The person then went to the bridge and started up the systems, lighting the ship up.

The figure, was DJ, but had a messenger bag across her body, a green lantern ring on her right hand and in a uniform that very much resembled her casual clothes. Her vest was still black but had the green lantern symbol on her chest, her dress a dark green, her silver sleeves and capris which are now full length leggings are now black, green gloves that ended at her palm, and green boots.

On the console in the middle, a holographic square appeared with a circle in the middle.

"I am Lanos, your lightspeed astronautical navigation operating system. How may I be of service?" Asked the console politely and DJ just smiled at it.

"Lanos, I need you to use the ultra warp to get me to odym."

* * *

AN: Okay done, I really hope you all like this and credit to juliette01 for the ideas and criticism that went into this chapter. Now, R&R, I love you all, good night (mic drop moonwalk)


	3. New beginnings, New Jordans part 2

GLTAS Continued

* * *

Summary: Basically how I think GLTAS should have continued. I am opened to advice for it from other fans, but please read it first.

* * *

AN: I am so so so sorry, I have not been able to post anything in like forever but I will try to post something as soon as possible, and hopefully have one or two more chapters by the end of the month. Also I wish to give a shout out to juliette01 for her help with this chapter which I hope she likes, now, on with the show.

* * *

Chapter 2: New beginnings, New Jordans part 2

* * *

After 10 minutes of being in ultra warp, the interceptor finally arrived at odym(Where the interceptor landed on Blue hope).

"I can see why my uncle likes to sit in the captain's chair, great view and is at a higher elevation." DJ commented kinda talking to herself, with her hands behind her head in a lazy fashion, left ankle on right knee, leaning back in the captain's chair (the one Hal usually sits in).

"Here we are, the planet Odym. Habited by the blue lanterns and numerous other species. Did you know th-" Lanos started to say as he flew towards the surface of odym.

"Lanos, didn't come for a history lesson. Just doing something that is probably helpful but stupid at the same time." DJ said cutting off the AI.

"What might that be?" Lanos asked his square tilting to the side.

"You'll see." Was all DJ said as the landed on the ground. She got up from her seat and headed out of the ship, amazed by this planet's landscape.

"Woah, and I thought Earth looked cool." DJ said walking down the ramp and looking around at the same time. She was startled by a loud roar and saw a what she classified as `spider eyed red jumbo sized worm'.

"OH GOD!" She shouted backing up a bit and holding out her right hand with her ring at the ready position to fire.

"Stay back you, spider, eyed, red, jumbo sized, worm thing! I have a superpowered ring, and I sorta am good with using it!" She added shouting, slightly stuttering through her sentence.

"Don't worry." DJ heard a female say, flying into view next to the creature's head.

"Carl is not gonna hurt you." The girl added petting 'Carl' on the head.

If there was one word DJ would use to describe this girl, it would be blue. Very blue if she may add.

Her skin was a very light shade of blue that was just a tad blinding in the sunlight. Her hair a darker shade, kinda like a turquoise blue. Her eyes, were a deep blue, royal blue more of it. Her outfit, her top looked to be a sapphire blue t-shirt, with a black circle in the middle and in it a funny looking symbol the same color as her shirt. She had black covering her arms from the sleeve of her T, to her gloves at the middle of her forearms the same style as DJ's, along with a black mini skirt, blue kapri's and where they end starts a pair of black boots. Also on her right hand is a ring the same shade as the blue on her suit.

"Carl?" D.J. repeated the name perplexed, taking a few slow steps forward.

"It's his name." She said flying over to D.J.

"I'm Hope!" She added happily floating in front of D.J. holding her hand out to shake.

"D.J." Said girl responded cautiously shaking the girl's hand.

"Hope!?" A girl yelled from where Hope was but a moment ago, the girl looking very much like Hope.

Same skin color, eye, lip, and hair color the same as well except cut at a diagonal angle, longer on the right side above her shoulders. The uniform she is wearing is blue and black like Hope's with the same symbol on her chest but the outfit styled differently. The top started as blue in a v-neck off the shoulders, the blue stopping at her elbows and above her stomach, black going down to the middle of her forearms and to her mid calf. The rest of her legs covered by blue boots.

"Sorry Harper." Hope apologized flying over to the girl and standing next to her, looking down with a sad expression and all the happiness that was in her drained. D.J. felt really sorry for Hope and resentment for this Harper.

"What are you doing here. State your business." Harper asked, D.J. crossing her arms with a hard glare.

"Unless your Ganthet, I have nothing to say to you." D.J. shot back, the girls currently in the middle of a glaring contest, Hope looking back and forth between the two unaware of the tension in the air.

"What is going on here?" A voice was heard coming up the hill, all the girls turned to see a male blue lantern walking onto the scene.

"Saint Walker, it seems a green lantern is here to talk with Ganthet." Harper responded in a cold tone.

"D.J." Hope added in a meek voice.

"D.J. Jordan. And, who might you be?" D.J. asked walking to the bottom of the ramp of the interceptor.

"He is the first blue lantern. And I suspect you are a descendant of green lantern Hal Jordan." Another voice sounded from the hill, what D.J. thought was a blue dwarf in a robe.

"Niece. And you?" She asked walking over to the group, actually floating over.

"Ganthet. How may we help you?" Said guardian asked.

"I am looking for Razor. My uncle told me he is looking for Aya, the love of his life, and I figured he came here for help finding her." D.J. supplied.

"Sorry, but he has not come here in quite some time." Saint walker replied, everyone drawn to D.J.'s ring glowing brightly.

"Ah crud." She exclaimed, holding up her hand in a fist, activating the call from the guardians. "Hiya."

"Green lantern Demi Joy Jordan of sector 2814, we have confirmation you have stolen the interceptor and used it to fly to Odym, is this true?" Appa asked quite angrily, D.J. wincing.

"Yes, but I was just playing a little game of joyride, and really, using my full name?" D.J. asked back.

"You are ordered to return to Oa immediately!" Appa ordered then hung up, Deej letting out a sigh.

"Okay, well I'm dead. So, goodbye." Deej said to the blue lanterns, turning to head back to the ship.

"Uh, Ganthet, if it is alright, may I please go with her?" Hope asked nervously, causing D.J. to stop in her tracks and turned to the group.

"Hope, that is a very bad idea." Harper said.

"I actually think it is a splendid idea." Saint walker interjected, catching the twins off guard.

"Very true, her learning in the field will help her with her training to be a great lantern." Appa added, Hope perking up. "Of course, it is up to D.J."

"Sure, if I have to die I wouldn't mind someone being there in order to bury me." D.J. responded, Hope clapping her hands excitedly, the girls going onto the ship and leaving for Oa.

* * *

"I am sure this won't go as badly as you think." Hope reassured her friend as they walked to where the guardians were waiting for D.J.

"Trust me, it will be, though I am not sure what I am looking forward to the least. Being yelled at by the guardians, or my uncle if he finds out about this." D.J. responded as they walked into the room, the guardians all there, with Hal, Kilowog, and Salaak to the side.

"Whatta know, killing two birds with one stone." Deej added letting a sigh out, walking to the center of the room with Hope behind her.

"Green Lantern Demi Joy Jordan of sector 2814, you have stolen guardian property without permission which was quite the reckless action, this on top of all of your other irresponsible actions, give us one good reason why we should not just confiscate your ring right this instant?" Appa barked at the girl.  
"I actually have two. First, I had good intentions for stealing the interceptor, and second, I am sure Hal has done stupider and worse stuff than me." Deej argued.

"Hey! Don't you go throwing me under the bus! I am still gonna have a talk with you later." Hal said to that comment.

"Fantastic." D.J. said quite sarcastically rolling her eyes.

"She certainly does take after Hal Jordan." Sayd said to the little display the Jordan's just gave.

"May I ask what this, good reason, of your's was?" Appa asked irritably.

"I just was going to Odym seeing if Razor was there, so I might be able to help him find Aya." Deej replied confidently, the door to the room opening.

"I might actually take that offer." Came a male voice, everyone looking to see Razor in his lantern suit, but the red blue and a different symbol on his chest and ring.

"Razor?" Kilowog asked.

"I thought he was a red lantern?" D.J. questioned aloud.

"Same here. Razor, what are you doing here?" Hal asked, walking over to Razor and standing in front of him.  
"Yeah, and have you found Aya?" Kilowog asked now standing next to Hal.

"No, not yet. I actually came here to see if you guys do still wish to join me in my search?" Razor asked.

"What happened to us slowing you down?" Kilowog asked smugly.

"I realized, three heads would be better than one looking for her, and some help would help to find her sooner." Razor responded.

"Course we'll help kid." Kilowog said.

"If you three are done, then may we get back to the matter at hand?" Appa asked, Hal thinking for a moment then a smirk coming to his lips.

"Actually, I would like to make a request." Hal said walking to the center of the room, the girls stepping aside for him.

"And what that might be?" Sayd asked.

"I request the interceptor to look for Aya, and D.J. coming with as say a, her parole." Hal suggested.

"Fine, but if she does anything drastic, it will be your responsibility, got it?" Appa asked, Hal nodded.

"Fine, you are all dismissed." Appa said, Hal, Kilowog, Razor, D.J., and Hope leaving the room.

"Thanks Hal. Uh, if it isn't too much to ask for already, could we have our chat later, and can Hope come along as well?" D.J. asked gesturing to her friend.

"Sure, let's get a move on." Hal said, flying to the interceptor, the girls behind, Kilowog and Razor hanging back a moment.

"Did I miss something?" Razor asked.

"I'll explain later." Kilowog said, the other two flying to the interceptor to start their search for Aya.

* * *

AN: Okay I know not the best ending but I couldn't think of anything better, and I will update soon I promise. Also, if anyone wishes to see what the girls look like, on my profile page I have a link to my deviant page where my art work of them are, so if you wish to see them, check it out. Until next time, R&R, I love you all, good night. (Mic drop, moon walk)


	4. gobble gobble gobble

AN: gobble gobble gobble, Turkey day is approaching, better known as thanksgiving. So I have decided to give you fans much awaited updates because i kinda have been slacking which I am truly sorry for and this is my way of saying sorry. The stories I plan to update will be

1\. Alone in the phantom zone

2\. As fate would have it

3\. Does time change us

4\. Friend enemy or frenemy

5\. GLTAS continued

6\. Jealousy kills the cat:Thy name is adonis

7\. No honor among bros remake

8\. Voltron: Legendary defender remake

I might add more depending on how much time I have left from finishing the updates for these 8. So until then, R&R, I love you all, good night and all that jazz. (mic drop, moon walk)


End file.
